LEGO Jurassic Park: The Video-Game
''The articles serves as the creative property of User:Amanda Young, no editing please. '' ''LEGO Jurassic Park: The Video-Game ''is a 2015 action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is based off the Jurassic Park franchise consisting of four film instalments, the first two helmed by legendary filmmaker Steven Spielberg, the third by accomplished director Joe Johnston and the fourth by rising director Colin Trevorrow. The game serves as the 15th instalment in the Lego video games franchise, 7th instalment of the franchise to be based off a major franchise and 5th to be based off a movie franchise. Gameplay New features are introduced for LEGO Jurassic Park: The Video-game which are exclusive to the game which inlude the gameplay of monsters, the dinosaurs of the story to be exact which add as a villain contrast to the human protagonists of the film and a similiar play-out to the villain side of LEGO Batman: The Video-Game. Like all previous LEGO video games there is a HUB location, accessible story levels, free play mode available after the completion of each story level, character switching, constantly available multiplayer and the same collectables and unlockables as previously available in all proceeding video-games. 'Free Roam' The player/s have free roam throughout the HUB of the island to which Jurassic Park is situated upon, which changes throughout the course of completion of the story levels, the park slowly deteoriating and revealing new areas, the opposite island as an accessible area by boat with the completion of the Lost World's levels, the park opening up the Aviary among other locations including more vast fields and the surrounding waterfall alcoves with Return to the Island and the reincarnated park with Jurassic World. With the completion of all four movie storylines all areas are accessible to go through at once. Synopsis 'Plot' The game follows the story of Jurassic Park, The Lost World, Jurassic Park III (credited as Return to the Island; which had served as a USA working title and is adopted as such in the Jurassic Park HUB) and Jurassic World. 'Characters' Over 70 characters are available for control excluding the minor to control dinosaurs of the movies. For the first time one can not only customize their own character but their own dinosaur to roam the HUB and control in Free Play. Each character/dinosaur has unique abilities proving beneficial to the story. Characters *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler *Ian Malcolm *John Hammond *Paul Kirby *Amanda Kirby *Eric Kirby *Owen Wilder *June Bertie *Dr. Edvard Littler *Diego Sonata *Zach Roberts *Gray Roberts *Rajesh Patel *Dennis Nedry *Donald Gennaro *Tim Murphy *Lex Murphy *Henry Wu *John Arnold *Billy *Mr. DNA *Jophery *Lewis Dodgson *Volunteer Boy *Kelly Malcolm *Robert Muldoon *Sarah Harding *Peter Ludlow *Ajay Sidhu *Billy Brennan *Dieter Stark *Cathy Bowman *Udesky *Ben Hildebrand *Cooper *Carter *Mark Degler *Charlie Degler *Enrique Cardoso *Hannah *Deidre Bowman *Richard Kiley *Sergeant T-Rex Turner *Harpoon Harrison *Nicholas *M.B Nash *Cheryl Logan *Unlucky Guy Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Movies Category:LEGO Jurassic Park Category:Articles by Amanda Young